1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an identification technology of a connected communication unit, and in particular, relates to an information processing apparatus and an identification control method capable of preventing the use of invalid communication units.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in general, information terminal apparatuses to which mobile phones can be connected are increasingly used. A technology is disclosed (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-168574) by which identification information of mobile phones is held inside such information terminal apparatuses and identification information of a connected mobile phone is verified, and if the identification information does not match, the connected mobile phone is locked to restrict the use thereof.
However, the technology described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-168574 can only restrict the use of a mobile phone by locking the mobile phone when identification information verification does not match.